Love Deluxe
''Bunny: “It's our baby born out of love!"'' ''Both: "Love Deluxe!"'' ''Klatt: "An Armor masterpiece!"'' - Bunny & Klatt Love Deluxe was an "armor" originally owned by Tony Montana. It was stolen by his daughter, Bunny Montana and given a radical make over by her lover, Klatt, turning it into "Love Deluxe." History Prior to it's remodel, "Love Deluxe" was owned by Bunny's father, Tony Montana. Prior to Van & Wendy's arrival in Harbor Parade, Bunny stole the car from her father and her boyfriend, Klatt gave it a remodel, turning it into "Love Deluxe". Light My Fire: After being bested by Van, Klatt and Bunny chase Van down to a kiosk, driving their "armor", Love Deluxe. They attempt to run Van down in it but he throws some condiments over the windscreen, sending "Love Deluxe" into the ocean. However, Klatt and Bunny utilizes a couple of Love Deluxe's features. Before landing in the sea, Klatt activates the "love machine" which allows Bunny to separate from Klatt, controlling a hang glider that emerges from the back of Love Deluxe." Klatt and the car half of Love Deluxe land in the sea, but ultimately float to the surface. Bunny attacks van with an aerial assault of bombs, but accidentally blasts Wendy into the ocean. Wendy is accidentally saved by Klatt as the car half of Love Deluxe catches her on it's rise to the surface. Van and Wendy then avoid Bunny's second aerial assault, and she accidentally hits Klatt in the car half of Love Deluxe, although he is relatively unharmed. Bunny then searches for Van & Wendy from the sky. Bunny manages to locate Van & Wendy using the flying half of Love Deluxe. She uses a lasso from her hang glider to ensnare them. Unfortunately, Van is able to grab onto a tree with his legs, causing Bunny and the hang glider to get smashed by the town's clock tower. She falls onto Klatt, with the hang glider part of Love Deluxe being destroyed, although the car is still functional. Later Klatt & Bunny drive Love Deluxe into the lobby of a hotel, pursing Van again. Before Van can respond Tony appears and is shocked at what Klatt did to his car. As punishment, Tony has Klatt and Bunny brought to the Harbor Parade beach in the evening, and plans to kill them both for defiling his armor. However, they are saved by Van. Using the funds from selling Tony's Car, Tony 3000, Klatt and Bunny get married and plan to use the remaining funds to have Love Deluxe restored to it's former glory. The Vengeance Within: Wendy and Van were gifted a keyring by Klatt & Bunny that resembles Love Deluxe, possibly as a thanks for helping them out. Features Love Deluxe was a unique vehicle with many features. It's eccentric paint job was a symbol of Klatt & Bunny's love for each other, complimented by flashy adornments like lips for a front fender and loud horns from which music was played. Love Deluxe was extremely resilient, able to still function when submerged in water and even surviving a bomb drop from it's flying half. A unique feature was it's dual system in which the back half of Love Deluxe would separate and form a hang glider. This could fly around and capture people with it's lasso, as well as drop multiple bombs on a target. Gallery 06Light My Fire.png lovedeluxe02.png|Love Deluxe before it lands in the sea Bunny03.png lovedeluxe03.png|Love Deluxe - Hang Glider lovedeluxe06.png Ep605.png Klatt06.png lovedeluxe04.png lovedeluxe05.png lovedeluxeep7.png|Love Deluxe Keyring lovedeluxeep702.png Category:Vehicle